


Problems with Small Towns

by royalDelirium



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Minato enjoys visiting Souji in the rural town of Inaba, but there are two problems.





	Problems with Small Towns

Minato really liked this rural town of Inaba. It was usually quiet, he didn’t need to keep the music in his headphone’s blasting to avoid the noise of life. He didn’t have to travel too far to get anywhere, though sometimes it felt like the fields went on forever. It rained often, which always was a good excuse to stay indoors. Overall it was peaceful and quiet. 

There were two problems, first and most important is that there is not enough variety in the cuisine. The rainy-day beef bowl is always good and reminds him of Akihiko, but after beef bowls and croquettes almost every day, it can get a bit boring. The second problem is that small towns mean everyone knows who you are and everything about you.

“Good afternoon Arisato, where is Souji today?”

Minato frowned at the third elderly man to stop and ask him that. Couldn’t they see he was trying to eat?

“He is training,” he replied turning back to his food, hoping that would cut the conversation short.

“That’s good,” the man said, “he’s a good strong boy. He’s always so helpful and friendly, can’t go wrong with that boy.” Minato has heard this countless times while visiting Inaba. At this point he is half tempted to hop on the next train back to Tatsumi Port Island and cut his vacation short. Only the mental image of Souji’s upset face stops him. “That boy will take good care of you, Arisato.”

He watched the old man walk away with a confused look on his face, was it now out that Souji and him were dating? He takes back that earlier though, this was a more annoying problem than the food problem.

Finishing up his meal, Minato left Aya, he was going to hang around until they were done with their training, but he had already used up his ability to deal with people. He should just head back to Amagi Inn, the only one who might bother him there would be Yukiko, but she was out with the rest of the group. 

Outside of Aya a hand slid into his, looking over at Souji he frowned. “So, you are the reason everyone seems to know we are dating now.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss to Minato’s fingers.

Shaking his head, the corners of his lips pulled toward the sky. Maybe he could handle the rumors, after all this dork is good at distracting him.

“Minato?” Souji asked breaking that train of thought.

He shook his head. “Did you just get back?” he asked instead of answering the question. “Did you get something to eat?”

Souji, of course, lets the original question go, “I haven’t eaten yet, I wanted to see you.”

“Let’s get you fed.” Minato turned them back the way they came, heading back into the heart of the town.

Souji stopped, not letting go of their joined hands, “you just ate though.”

“I can get ice cream or something.” Even with that answer he wouldn’t move. “I’m not going to let you starve just because I ate already.” 

“Then how about we stop at the store and take something back to my place?” Souji offered, finally walking again.

“You just want to get me to stay at the Dojima’s place,” Minato said giving his boyfriend a deadpan look. “Well I guess seeing Nanako would be nice.”

The smile that was rewarded for that answer was more blinding than the sun. There are many things he likes about living in the city, but Souji is definitely his favorite part of this small town.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Protagshipping Week 2018, day two city/rural.  
> Also I can't believe it took me this long to write something with Minato.


End file.
